Mutant Dreams
by OceanClone
Summary: Slight AU on how all the New Recruits came to the X-men, and how they impact mutants and humans alike. They fight to become true X-men, and they just want to fit in. Follows the new mutants with their experiences in the X-men.
1. Frozen

A/N: This story will mainly revolve around the new mutants, while it takes place right after the Cauldron. The first chapters will explain how each of the new recruits made it to the X-men. It is slightly AU because even though the story follows at the beginning of the second season, the new mutants will be shown a great deal more, and will participate in a lot of things like the X-men. Each recruit will have about equal showing, since it's about them.

Please read and review, and say what you liked or didn't like. Also, any tips or questions are welcomed.

**Mutant Dreams**...

=================================================================

While many were getting their sleep, Charles Xavier was up and awake, as he wheeled in the main elevator of his mansion.  
  
The powerful telepath waited patiently as the elevator opened, and then he continued on through the lower basement levels.  
  
A few moments later, he stopped in front a scanning device, as well as a uniquely shaped door. A computer voice stated his name with a quick eye scan, and then the door opened.  
  
The vast room that Charles entered housed the powerful mutant-tracking device known as Cerebro. It had recently been rebuilt with more enhancements and advancements, giving Charles more access and a wider range of detection. And right now, there were a few things catching his attention.  
  
As Charles slipped on the headset, he started up the powerful machine, concentrating briefly.  
  
"There are: 4 new mutant signatures." A computer voice stated, as a screen popped up just beyond Cerebro. Charles gazed at it, checking each of the new mutant signatures.  
  
"Robert Drake; Boston, Massachusetts; age 16. Jubilation Lee; L.A., California; age 15. Samuel Guthrie; Cumberland, Kentucky; age 16. Raymond Crisp; New York City, New York; age 16."  
  
Once Cerebro finished, Charles sighed and placed the head set back onto the console.  
  
"This was much easier when it was one at a time," whispered the tired mutant, as he turned and exited Cerebro. He knew he would need all of his students to reach each of these new recruits. But he decided he'd wait till the morning and let his students sleep. It was important that they would be well rested before they leave. Charles just hoped he could reach the mutants and convince them that his dream was important.

=================================================================  
  
"Thanks Bobby, I had a great time."  
  
"Yeah, me too. Uh, I'll call you."  
  
"That'd be great," whispered Sandy as she touched Bobby's cheek warmly. Then she exited the house, leaving Bobby standing still with a bright smile. It was a great feeling, something that had become uncommon to him since his "change".  
  
It was the hot summertime, and even though Bobby was sweating, he still felt a cooling sensation. Quietly peeling off his T-shirt, Bobby stared at himself in the living room mirror. He looked pretty normal. His upper body was muscularly toned and he was sweating. But then he did something that was totally abnormal. With concentration, ice started to form over his chest, then his arms, and then his whole upper body, as well as his face.  
  
Bobby Drake was staring at a stranger in the mirror, or so he thought. Whatever he was, there was something different about him.  
  
The ice disappeared a moment later by his own concentration. His parents didn't know, which Bobby felt was a good thing. How would they feel if their son was a walking icicle?  
  
"Ahhh!! Get away from me!!" A voice screamed from outside, catching Bobby's attention.  
  
"Sandy!" He shouted, recognizing the scream as he bolted outside.  
  
Three thugs were trapping Bobby's girlfriend between themselves. All three guys looked tough, but Bobby was sure he could handle one of them. But three?  
  
He didn't want to risk getting over powered and not being able to Sandy. As the three guys closed in on her, Bobby finally felt he had no choice. Even if he exposed himself as some ice creature, at least he would be saving Sandy.  
  
"Aw come on, we just want to play," muttered one of the thugs to Sandy as he grabbed Sandy's arm, unknown to him that Bobby was right behind him.  
  
"Let her go!!" Bobby ordered, emitting an icy blast from his palms. The thug was suddenly encased in ice, rendering him slightly immobile. Sandy screeched as she pried her arm from the thug's hand, backing away into the other two thugs. They hardly noticed her.  
  
"What the hell?! He just tossed ice from his hand!!"  
  
"And covered Rock in it!! I ain't sticking around this freak!!"  
  
Both thugs gave Bobby horrified looks, and then turned and fled. Sandy was frozen on the spot with fear.  
  
"Are you alright?" Bobby asked kindly, as he reached his hand out to Sandy.  
  
"What the hell do you think?!" She screeched, and slapped Bobby's hand away. "Is this one of your stupid pranks?!"  
  
"No, it's not a prank", mumbled Bobby, as he hung his head down. Sandy was caught up in between total fear, pity, and love.  
  
Neither teen spoke to each other. The thug still trapped by the ice was struggling.  
  
"Wait till I get my hands on you punk!!" He threatened, but Bobby simply ignored him. Instead, he clenched a tight fist, and smashed the ice to pieces.  
  
Instead of following through with his threat, the now freed punk started to back away in fear.  
  
"You're a monster, and I'm going to get the whole town to take you down!!"  
  
Bobby watched the thug take off, and then quickly retreated back toward his house.  
  
"Where are you going?" Sandy asked quickly, a little annoyed but a little sincere.  
  
"That thug knows where I live. If I don't get outta here, my family will be in danger. If I'm on the move, it will be a lot easier to defend myself."  
  
"But...uh, when did you get these, um..." Sandy trailed off.  
  
"Powers? I just discovered I had them about a week ago. I haven't told my parents or anyone. But now that cat's out of the bag, and I know how people would react to this kind of thing."  
  
"But where will you go?"  
  
Bobby gave here a forlorn expression.  
  
"I don't know", replied Bobby quietly, before turning towards his door.  
  
"Bobby?" Sandy asked, causing him to turn around. She placed her hands on his shoulders and kissed him. Bobby couldn't help but smile. Sandy moved her hand down his bare chest and then into his pocket. Then she separated, and took off.  
  
Bobby stared dumbfounded, sad that the blissful moment was over. Quietly he reached into his pocket and pulled out a twenty-dollar bill from Sandy. He was about to call after her and say he couldn't take it, but she was gone.  
  
With a sigh, Bobby placed the bill back into his pocket, and quickly entered his house.  
  
His parents were out, so Bobby moved quickly. He picked up his T-shirt off the ground, and slipped it on as he moved into his bedroom. A moment later he was stuffing a muscle shirt and jeans into a duffle bag. He had to pack light, so he settled with another muscle shirt with torn off sleeves and some cargo pants.  
  
Quickly, he snatched a family picture off his dresser, stuffed it in the bag, and retreated to the kitchen.  
  
Once he finished writing a note, Bobby was locking the front door outside with a key.  
  
"There he is!" Someone yelled behind him. Bobby didn't even turn to look, as he took off down the sidewalk. Listening to the footsteps, he figured there were probably maybe five people chasing him. But he was going in the direction he wanted, towards the bridge.  
  
A medium sized creek flowed close to Bobby's house, and just in case he had to, Bobby would jump into the water and retreat.  
  
After a minute of running, he was at the bridge, now being pursed by a car though. It didn't matter to him; all Bobby needed to do was escape.  
  
But just as he made it to the bridge, the car swerved very close to him, and screeched to a halt; blocking his path. The five chasers behind him stopped as well.  
  
Bobby moved toward the railing of the bridge, ready to jump. But he waited to long as he angrily eyed his pursuers.  
  
One of them reached out, as he was about to hop the railing. A hand snatched a fistful of his T-shirt, halting him on the railing. The duffle bag dropped from his hands though, splashing into the creek.  
  
Bobby yanked back forcefully, trying to break free. Another man grabbed his shoulder to keep him from moving. But Bobby elbowed the guy, and leaned back. His T-shirt started to rip apart. Finally, with another yank, half of his T-shirt tore off, enabling him to dive into the creek. That left his chasers with only a ripped piece of his T-shirt.  
  
But the group hopped onto the bank, and started to chase after Bobby, as he made it to the shore. Quickly tearing off the rest of his T-shirt, Bobby froze it solid, and tossed it like a projectile. It smashed into two guys, but hardly stopped the group in general.  
  
They continued to chase him, as the teen mutant continued sprinting down the banks. Sweat and water where dripping down his face as he ran. His soggy sneakers were slowing him, so Bobby kicked them off, now running bare foot.  
  
He gained a little more distance with less clothing, but he would tire out eventually.  
  
Making a quick decision, Bobby leapt into the bushes, hoping to evade his chasers better or maybe lose them completely.  
  
But as he moved through thorny bushes and sticks, it seemed Bobby was the one slowing. He made it into a clearing, after suffering small slashes on his chest, arms, and legs from the all the vines. Through exhaustion, Bobby tried to keep moving, but the mob behind him was close.  
  
Suddenly he tripped on a large log, and slammed his shoulder into a tree. As he dropped to the ground in pain, a few of his chasers laughed mockingly. Bobby rubbed his hurt shoulder, and tried to scoot backwards through the mud and leaves, and finally rested his back against the tree. Now covered in slashes, with mud sliding down his upper body, and dirt clouding his pants, Bobby sighed with fatigue. Thankfully his shoulder was injured too badly, but he was still trapped now.  
  
The three thugs from before were standing in front of him, as well as a man with a shotgun, another man with a pitchfork, and two other men with wooden planks.  
  
"What...do you want?" Bobby whispered slowly, as he glared up at the men.  
  
"We're protecting the town, freak! We can't let some ice shooting guy roam the streets!" The man with the pitchfork answered.  
  
"What should we do with him?" The man with the shotgun asked as he jabbed Bobby with his weapon.  
  
"Let's just beat some sense into him. Yeah, that might do him some good." One of the tugs answered, advancing on Bobby.  
  
"Stay away from me, you assholes!!" Bobby ordered angrily.  
  
"Oh, he's got a mouth and an attitude too," stated one of the men with the wooden planks.  
  
Bobby leered at them, and placed his palms in front of himself. Crystal blue energy glowed in his palms, and he was ready to ice the whole lot of men in front of him. A few of the men backed off.  
  
"Don't try to scare us," shouted the man with the pitchfork as he got ready to swing it at Bobby.  
  
Something suddenly tore through the ground between Bobby and his attackers, sending a cloud of dirt into the men. Bobby barely noticed a red beam through the dirt cloud. Whatever had just happened, it had helped him.  
  
Bobby scampered up onto his feet, and started to escape. But the man with the pitchfork swung wildly through the dirt cloud, catching Bobby in the side. Bobby fell to his knees, and quickly put a hand over the three slashes on his side that were already starting to bleed.  
  
The pitchfork man found Bobby on the ground, and tried to swing again, but it stopped. The pitchfork looked like it was frozen in place. It was being held by an unseen force as the man tried to move it.  
  
Now Bobby took off again, only to find two people about his age standing in front of him.  
  
There was a guy; tall, with brown hair, and strange ruby colored shades. The girl next to him had long, bright red hair, and was tall as well. Both seemed like they wanted to help Bobby, but his trust level was on the fritz now.  
  
"Who are you people?!" Bobby demanded as he stared at them.  
  
"We're here to help you," whispered the girl kindly.  
  
"You're like us, a mutant," added the shades guy.  
  
Bobby immediately turned around to check on his attackers, whom were all moving towards him. But the girl simply walked past Bobby, and closed her eyes as she placed her fingers on her temples.  
  
"Are you crazy?!" Bobby asked wildly, as he watched the girl. Oddly though, all the attackers stopped and started to look around in a daze.  
  
"I'm going to forget. I'm going to walk away." The men stated, and then they started to walk off in a trance.  
  
"How?" Bobby was at a loss of words as he stared at the girl.  
  
"We're like you. We had powers too." The guy answered. "I'm Scott Summers and this is Jean Grey. Please, listen to what we have to say."  
  
Bobby didn't feel like he had a choice, plus, these people did save him.  
  
"Sure," mumbled Bobby as he moved through the bushes and checked along the banks of the creek. Sure enough, the guys who'd chased him were gone. He found his duffle bag though, since it was in the creek on a rock. So Bobby waded into the creek and pulled it out. Scott and Jean waited on the bank behind him.  
  
"So will you consider it?" Jean asked finally as Bobby rummaged through his soaked bag, and pulled out one of his muscle shirts with then enlarged sleeve holes. If he was going home, he at least needed to hide his injuries a little. The soaked shirt grafted to his body, clinging to his upper body. But it was white and wet, so it was see through against his upper body, which didn't hide the slashes. Plus the blood was already starting to soak through.  
  
"Will I have to tell my parents?" Bobby asked quietly. Both Scott and Jean nodded.  
  
"There's other people like us back at our home, and there's a man who can help you." Scott insisted.  
  
"Is this place nice, like a mansion?"  
  
Both Scott and Jean nodded with smiles. Bobby smirked, and stood up.  
  
"I still need to patch myself up, but I'd like to join this place. What's it like?"  
  
"We'll tell you all about it," answered Jean, as the three started to make their way to the bridge.  
  
It was a great feeling for Bobby, knowing that there were others like him and people wanted to help him. Now he just had to convince his parents. And maybe this place would be great after all.

=================================================================

And that was Bobby's beginning, mostly like his comic book origin. Next up is Jubilee. Please review.


	2. Sparks

Thank you to my story's two reviewers so far.

ldypebsaby: I'm glad you liked the beginning. And yes, Jamie will appear soon enough with his own background story just like the others. The first nine chapter will deal each of the new recruits. So it may seem kinda slow in the beinning, but please keep reading and reviewing. Jamie should be up soon, maybe the fifth or sixth new mutant. The reaction with Bobby's was skipped, and most of them will. Although their parents might interact a little.

ultanium flight: Ray's chapter will be coming soon.

=================================================================

She sat crying quietly, rocking back and forth as she sat on the ground.  
  
The mall was closed and deserted, dark and depressing. It was a very odd change, since she'd always loved the mall. But now, Jubilation Lee hated that she in the mall. It was the only place she'd been for a week straight now. And the only item purchasing she'd done was by stealing.  
  
Now though, guards had been employed at night, and lots of them. Jubilation had to be stealthier and more determined now, if she didn't want to get caught.  
  
Not that the guards would know she'd been stealing. But then of course they'd probably arrest her for trespassing after hours or something.  
  
Ever since she'd "changed", Jubilee had been forced to leave her parents and friends. Her parents still loved her and treated her the same, but Jubilee knew they felt different inside knowing their daughter was different.  
  
Jubilee had neglected to tell her friends. She had convinced herself that they would've been scared, angry, or confused. None of them would stand by her. None of them were like her.  
  
Rubbing her palms together, Jubilee produced a colorful spark, gazing at it with a mesmerized look. It didn't hurt her hands at all, and she could easily diminish it. But then she angrily flung it away from her. The spark sailed over the gap within the second floor of the mall, and exploded into a window. The glass sprayed the floor inside the store, and an alarm sounded off.  
  
Jubilee slammed her fists down in anger for her reckless action. Now the guards would surely be alert.  
  
"Hey you!" Someone called not too far away. Jubilee looked up to see a guard pointing at her down the balcony of the second floor, at least ten stores away. With a gasp, she scurried to her feet. The guard had started his pursuit, as Jubilee started to sprint away.  
  
Being the athletic person she was, Jubilee gained some distance between herself and the guard. But there were two guards in front of her, about to charge.  
  
Quickly evading them, she placed a hand on the railing, and kicked up over the railing. She dropped a few feet and landed on top of a small store in the walkway of the mall. Before the guards could try to hop off too, she was leapt to the ground and continued running.  
  
There were three guards already running towards her on the first floor.  
  
"This place is full of guards," muttered Jubilee as she pivoted and ran sideways towards a set of stairs that led to the side of the second floor opposite to the side she'd just escaped off of. The three guards made it to the stairs as she ran off of them.  
  
A guard standing on the second floor already tried to bar her path. Deciding that she'd have to reveal her powers to escape, Jubilee fired a wave of sparks directed at the guard.  
  
Since she'd discovered her power, Jubilee had learned somewhat how to control them. She could make fireworks, sparks, and sparkler like beams. It seemed that most of her powers were for play, but she'd learn to make them more offensive. She'd learned how to make her abilities pack more force.  
  
The guard was knocked on his butt, and Jubilee retreated past him. Just as she was about to round a corner, the light of a flashlight loomed along the ground in front of her. She waited a few seconds until the hand of someone holding a flashlight stuck out in front of her from the other side of the corner. With a swift leg lift as a kick, the flashlight was knocked into the air. Then she lunged forwards into a sweep, knocking an unsuspecting guard off of his feet.  
  
A second guard moved at her, but with the colorful flashes Jubilee emitted at his face, he had a hard time catching her. The young mutant retreat towards the railing, and hurdled over it.  
  
A moment later she landed on a tall fountain. Water soaked her shoes, but she still leapt off the fountain, landing just outside of the small pool that surrounded it. Then she took off towards the closest exit.  
  
Most of the guards were too far to chase her, as Jubilee slammed both of her palms into the double doors. They flew open as she extended her arms to the side while she stood in the doorway.  
  
She gasped though as a red and blue light cascaded in front of her. The doors closed behind her, and in front of her were a police car. Two policemen where inching toward her. One of them had a pair of handcuffs.  
  
"Calm down, miss. We want to talk to you." The cop without the handcuffs stated. Jubilee backed up in a scared manor.  
  
But as she stifled a gasp and pointed a shaky figure, it became evident that it wasn't the cops scaring her. Sticking up out of the police car was a girl around Jubilee's age. The brunette with a ponytail was only half showing. From her waist up was showing, while the rest was concealed inside the car. She was standing halfway stuck out of the car.  
  
The girl waved, horrifying Jubilee even more. The two cops looked back at their car, but the girl was gone when they did.  
  
Breaking away from the sudden frightening experience, Jubilee quickly fired off to sparks at the cops. As the two turned around, they were knocked onto the hood of their car. Jubilee took off into a sprint, running next to the wall of the mall.  
  
She quickly turned to look back, but a hand grabbed her arm and yanked her into an alleyway leading back inside the mall. Jubilee swung her fist wildly, narrowly missing a ducking girl.  
  
"Whoa, watch it!" She cried out, letting go of Jubilee.  
  
"Leave me alone!!" Jubilee screamed in utter confusion, but as she turned around, the brunette from before was slowly moving up from out of the ground. She was barely moving from her position. Her hands were folded behind her, and she was smiling. It was like she floating out of the street.  
  
Jubilee jumped back, bumping into the other girl.  
  
"Who are you people?!" Jubilee yelled, moving against the wall and trying slide past the girls.  
  
"We're here to help you." The brunette replied sweetly. Jubilee gaped at her with a frightened gaze.  
  
"Hey, I think she went in the alleyway!" The cop shouted off in the distance. Jubilee gasped and spun around.  
  
"If you want to get away from them, come with us," the other girl suggested. Jubilee noticed the two white streaks in her hair as bangs, in front of dark auburn hair. Both girls looked like they were dressed in some uniform. Jubilee herself was wearing a black T-shirt and dark blue jeans. That reminded her how she'd been wearing the same clothes for a while now.  
  
"We can help you. We're like you, you know, with the powers and all. We're mutants." The brunette stated to Jubilee. She extended her hand out. "My name's Kitty."  
  
Jubilee took it reluctantly.  
  
"I'm...a mutant?" She asked blankly.  
  
"Don't take it like that though. You're normal just like us, just with powers. Ah don't let it get to me and neither should you." The girl with the white streaks suggested, her Southern accent showing.  
  
The other girl seemed a little less social than Kitty, not even offering her name.  
  
"I hear some people in here!"  
  
All three girls gasped as footsteps became evident right around the corner.  
  
"I'll come!" Jubilee screamed a little louder than she'd intended too. Kitty smiled as she took both Rogue and Jubilee's hand. They started to pass through the ground, almost melting right through the street. Jubilee felt strange as it happened, but a feeling of relief soon washed over her.  
  
At least now she wouldn't be alone. And these people understood who she was. Jubilee wanted to find out more now, as she fully passed through the ground.  
  
No more guards. No more rough nights in the mall. She was free now.

=================================================================

A/N: So there's how it's going to be for the beginning. Each new mutant will get their own chapter. The next ones to come are Sam's and then Ray's, followed by the other five new mutants. The X-men as well as other mutants will also be in this story, even though it's mostly focused on the new recruits. Please review.


	3. Propulsion

Shout outs:

MorriganFearn: Thank you, and I'm glad you're enjoying the story. I understand your quibble, as Ray and Sam are probably that age, but please just bare with me on there ages for this. But a lot of the recruits seemed too young in the show, instead of being around the same ages as the other X-men. Paige is in this chapter, but you'll have to wait and find out if she joins her brother. And the Hellions? They might be in it, but I'm not sure yet.

ldypebsaby: I'm glad I answered your questions and I hope you enjoy Sam's chapter.

Ehkayay: Thanks.

IcyLeo: Thank you.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything of X-men Evolution.

=================================================================

Samuel Guthrie was never one to complain. He had learned to deal with everything around him. The big family, the lack of friends, the coal mining, but there was something that always made him feel gloomy.  
  
He was different.  
  
It wasn't in just a small way either. No, he could do something nobody else he knew could do. It was almost like flying, except that he couldn't always control himself. If he ever crashed into anything while he "flew", Sam would end up feeling a little disoriented. That was all. But whatever he crashed into usually was demolished on impact.  
  
Thankfully he hadn't hurt anyone.  
  
All it took was a little push, and Sam would be sailing through the air like a cannonball, powerful and dangerous. It strained him to stop himself in mid air, but it was better their being stopped by a large tree or wall or the ground.  
  
So Sam had to be careful around his younger brothers and sisters. He also had to keep himself under control at the mines. It would be even worse if he went off inside there, and would probably cause a cave in.  
  
Sam didn't really know anybody he worked with, as he was the youngest there. But he didn't want to hurt anyone.  
  
The only person he'd explained his strange phenomenon to was his oldest younger sister, Paige. And that was only because she was different too.  
  
So it was now that Sam found himself in deep thought, standing around a bunch of men who had already started working.  
  
It was dark in the mines, only lit up with small lights set on rocks and walls. There were no rays from the sun that would reach the men in the mines. The only way Sam could keep a tan was from working outside around his house, when he wasn't resting or in the mines. It was usually very hot out when he worked outside, so he worked shirtless. But thankfully he learned when to find shade, because if he ever got sunburned for working in the hot hours of the day, it would be hard to rest. And if he could rest well, the mining would be even more of a nightmare. As of now, he'd been able to get through all of his sessions in the dirty and crowded mine without complaining or taking a break.  
  
A few good things had come out of the mine working though. Sam had become stronger and more muscular, which made his work around the farm considerably easier. And with money he got, he could support his family adequately, and even save a little for himself.  
  
For the pros there were cons. Every night he came home, he had to take a very long shower. Sometimes it wasn't a problem, unless his five younger siblings hadn't taken there's. Paige on the other hand didn't mind at all. She was just glad her brother was home safe.  
  
Sam mostly tried to wash his own extremely dirty clothes, since his mom was busy with all her other children's. But sometime his clothes were just too grimy to clean or they were torn and ripped. The mining was a tough job, but Sam knew he had to do it.  
  
As the Guthrie's oldest offspring looked down at his watch, he sighed deeply. It was only four pm, which meant he still had three hours left of work.  
  
Behind him, and argument had started up. To older guys were bickering about something instead of doing there work. Sam tried to ignore it, until a few more people started to join in. Some pushing had started, as things heat up.  
  
As Sam turned around, one of the guys was slugged in the jaw, sending him into a backwards stumble. Two men grabbed the guy who had thrown the punch, trying to restrain him. But in less than a minute, it was a brawl of seven men.  
  
Sam knew this could only cause trouble. The teenager could handle himself, so he decided to play referee and end the fight.  
  
"Hey, knock it off guys!!" Sam protested, moving up towards the men who were all at least ten years older than them. He wasn't the least bit scared of them, since he was just as tall and just as strong.  
  
"Back off, Guthrie!" The man next to Sam ordered, shoving him in the chest. Sam held his ground, but as another guy tried to punch the man next to Sam, he ducked. However, the fist caught Sam in the jaw.  
  
His powers activated because of the blow, and sent him flying backwards in his cannonball like form. A thermal kinetic shield formed around him as the he smashed through a rocky wall. He decimated the wall and sent chunks of rock in a scatter. As he plunged to the ground after smashing through another wall, Sam's shield disappeared, leaving him to roll along the ground. Even though he had stopped his catapulting, the momentum had dragged him too much.  
  
As Sam skidded to a halt along the ground, the walls around were shuddering, unable to hold the rocky ceiling above without the support of the two demolished walls. Back down toward the group of men, they started to freak out.  
  
A few men bolted away, screaming about a cave in and trying to warn the others. The rest of the men looked hesitantly around, and ran over toward Sam. But part of the ceiling collapsed, causing an avalanche of rocks to separate Sam from the rest of the group. The pile of rocks trapped him against another rocky wall.  
  
Beyond the rocks, the rest of the ceiling started to break apart. The men realized that they couldn't reach Sam, and then retreated. Everyone who had watched Sam slam through two walls had easily forgotten it as they were too focused on the dire situation.  
  
"Please let no one be hurt, please let no one be hurt." Sam repeated to himself aloud, hoping that all the men had made it out. A moment later, it seemed the cave in had ceased.  
  
Sam pushed himself up, wincing in pain, and slid back against the rocky wall. His T-shirt was torn up in different places, revealing slashes from the rocky ground. His shoulder was aching, and there was a short gash along his leg, as well as one up his arm. Sam's face was clouded in dirt, as was his clothes, arms, and chest.  
  
Trying to stay calm, Sam closed his eyes and thought up a way to get out. He could blast through the rocks that trapped him, but his slightly uncontrollable propulsion might the whole mine top completely cave in. But maybe everyone was already out and safe. If he was the only one, he could just blast right out of the mine, slamming right through any rocks that got in his way. But Sam wasn't sure.  
  
As he was deep thought, something sliced through the rocky ceiling just outside of Sam's rocky prison. A chunk of rock dropped onto the ground. But the whole mine started to shake again, on the verge of collapsing.  
  
But then it stopped. A second later, someone dropped onto the ground on the other side of the rock pile. Oddly, Sam felt a strong breeze blow through, washing over him. But then a lightning bolt came out of nowhere it destroyed a rock. Then another. Then another. Until there was only a small heap of rubble in front of Sam, as well as a tall woman dressed in some uniform. Her snow colored hair was blowing in an uncommon wind, as electricity disappeared from her eyes.  
  
Sam didn't know what to say at first.  
  
"Who are you?" He blurted in a whisper.  
  
"A friend," the woman replied with a soft voice that clamed Sam. "Now let's get out of here before this place crumbles."  
  
Sam took the woman's outstretched hand as she helped him up. A ping of pain jolted in Sam's leg as he stood on it, but his determination to escape helped him abide with it.  
  
Just as Sam and the woman had walked a few paces to a hole in the ceiling, a man fell through, landing on the ground with an angry grunt and a cloud of dirt.  
  
A large boulder dropped onto the hole and sealed it off, as it seemed the man had been trying to hold the boulder away. Large cracks shot through the ceiling and walls, as the mine began to shudder again. The ceiling was about to give away.  
  
Acting quickly, Sam ran forward, put his arm around the waist of the woman and the man, and catapulted off the ground. His automatic shield protected the three from getting hit by any debris, as Sam plowed through wall after wall. The ceiling caved in behind him. All he had to do was just keep from getting buried.  
  
He plowed through rock after rock, until finally the last wall was broken through, and he escaped into the fresh air and blue sky. The mine caved in again, and broke apart after a cloud of dirt and dust shot out of the entrance. Sam glanced back to make sure everyone else had gotten out of the mine. Everything seemed okay.  
  
But then the guilt hit Sam hard.  
  
Causally dropping his two passengers onto their feet, Sam tried to slow himself down as well. But he ended up rolling along the ground. Luckily the man grabbed Sam's arm before he continued to topple down a long hill. The man lifted Sam up by his arm, until the younger man was on his feet.  
  
"You Samuel Guthrie?" The man asked him. He was shorter than Sam but stocky and mean looking. He had an odd smile on his face though.  
  
"Yes sir, Ah'm Sam," replied the country boy.  
  
"Come with us child, we need to patch you up," the woman suggested calmly, indicating the gashes along Sam's leg and arm, as well as the slashes on his abs, chest, and face.  
  
Sam didn't argue of course, and followed the woman as she walked off in another direction. He had no idea where she was going, but the woman seemed to know exactly.  
  
"How far away do you live?" The man behind Sam asked gruffly.  
  
"Bout a mile east of here." He replied causally. But he had no idea why this man wanted to know. He and the woman looked like they wanted to help though.  
  
As the three came upon an advanced looking jet perched behind some trees, Sam asked a question that had been bugging him since he'd met these strange people.  
  
"If you don't mind me asking, who are y'all?"  
  
"We're like you," the woman answered sweetly yet seriously. "You have special talents, as do we. We come to you representing a place that can teach you to control your gifts and learn to use them for good purposes."  
  
"And you want me to join?" Sam asked, figuring that's what these people were here for."  
  
"Yeah, bub. If you think you can handle it." The man remarked with a smirk.  
  
"Logan," the woman protested. "Of course you can handle it Samuel. And there are others your age there, with powers too. I'm sure it will help you greatly."  
  
Sam smiled at that, but as he remembered all the trouble his powers had caused, and the fact that his family who have trouble without him to help, he had to decline.  
  
"Ah, Ah don't think I can go."

=================================================================  
  
At the Guthrie farm, an hour later, Sam was in his room packing quickly. He grabbed all of his clothes, as well as pictures of all his siblings and his parents. There wasn't a whole lot else to take.  
  
His parents had surprised him with a money jar that they had been saving money in. They told him sooner or later he would have to follow his own dreams, and that they could support themselves with their saved money until all their children could get jobs. Paige herself had only recently applied for a job. All Sam's siblings had become sad, but they were glad he was going to get to do something he really wanted to do.  
  
A knock on the door behind Sam caused him to turn around. The door opened slowly, and Paige stepped in.  
  
"Sorry if Ah'm interrupting you're packing, Sam." She apologized immediately with a little frown.  
  
"Nah, you ain't, sis. Ah was just finishing up." Sam replied, not wanting his sister to get worked up about it. He stared into his mirror, and looked at his bare upper body as well as his face to make sure he'd cleaned away all the dirt. He didn't even want to bother with his hair.  
  
"Ah'm really gonna miss you." Paige muttered, gazing at Sam with tears in her eyes. Sam embraced her in a hug, as she started to cry. Her cool tears ran down his chest, as Sam started to feel even more regretful.  
  
"But don't forget, soon enough you'll be able to join me at this institute place. Maybe in a year or so. Ah'm sure mom and dad will let you go. Don't forget to write me, okay?"  
  
Paige nodded bleakly, as she dried her eyes. Sam slipped on a T-shirt, and then zipped up his suitcase.  
  
Sam kissed her on the forehead, and moved out of his room with her. They rejoined the whole Guthrie family outside at the front of the house.  
  
The man and the woman had been introduced as Logan and Ororo, and they were instructors at a school for kids like Sam, who they called mutants. The whole family was surprised to hear about Sam's mutant powers, all except Paige. The family still did not know that they had two mutants, but Paige had told Sam she'd reveal herself soon enough.  
  
Sam moved into the jet with Logan and Ororo, as he waved to his family. They all waved back exuberantly, but they were all sad to see him go.  
  
This new life scared Sam, as he knew nothing of it. But to be around people like him, it made it all the more appealing. Even though Sam was going to miss the Kentucky lands, he was exited about his stay at his new home.  
  
It was a new start for Samuel Guthrie.

=================================================================

A/N: I think in the comics of X-men TAS Sam was a coal miner or something, so I tried to stick with it here. His sister Paige is actually a mutant codenamed Husk in the comics, with a unique power to peel off her skin and reveal any number of "skins" beneath it. She may or may not join Sam with the X-men soon. Next up his Ray. And then Amara, Jamie, Rahne, Tabitha, and finally Roberto. And the the plot will start up. Please review!


	4. Sizzle

Shout outs:

MorriganFearn: Very keen on the comics aren't you? Cool. I remember a little about the New Mutants, and I'll try to put in their past from the comics, but there will be exceptions. This chapter, for instance, is only a small fraction of comic Ray's past, as I don't know it as much. And the Morlock massacre is not in this chapter. But me thinks the Hellions might pop up maybe sometime.

ldypebsaby: I hope you find Ray's interesting. It is kinda different though...

Disclaimer: I don't own X-men Evolution or the characters in it...

=================================================================

The sewers were home to many things. Ray Crisp was one of them.  
  
It wasn't the best, coming home to it every night. There wasn't any warm dinners, air conditioners, or nice fluffy beds. But at least he wasn't alone. There were others like him. But he was one of the only ones who could pass as a surface dweller.  
  
Outcasts, fearful people, or simply those who were tortured by prosecutions and glares, made up the Tunnelers. Ray had only heard a little about how the group formed, as he was the newest member. From what he knew, a larger group in the sewers, the Morlocks, lived in Bayville, and the Tunnelers were more of a division of them. Their leader, Callisto, had once been with the Tunnelers, but only for a short period of time before she became the leader of the Morlocks. That was mostly all Ray knew.  
  
The Tunnelers were a small group, consisting of only five members. Ray himself was the youngest, but only by a couple of years. There were two females,Scatty and Marrow. Tar Baby and Sunder were both young, Tar Baby in his late teens and Sunder in his mid twenties. It was a small group, but they survived.  
  
Part of the thanks went to Ray. He was the one who would make money and purchase food and other things for the Tunnelers. Since most of them couldn't up onto the streets without raising suspicion or getting odd looks, it was up to Ray to do it. He didn't mind, but it made him feel a little guilty how he could just walk around like he was normal, and the others couldn't. But he was repaying them for taking him in when he was lost.  
  
It had only been about a month since he'd notice what separated him from normal people. At first it was just some spark from his fingertips, and the prickling of his hair. Then it had started to get worse, with the occasional blast of electricity. His abilities weren't under control, and that was why Ray had fled from his family. But now, he had a little more control. He still had to keep a tight lid on things, which was hard. Thankfully though, the others could understand.  
  
Ray checked his watch silently, as he moved along the sewer floors. It was almost time to leave for his job. Knowing that he always had to leave extra early, Ray decided to leave. There was no reason to say bye to anyone, as most of the others knew what time he would leave. Some didn't even care.  
  
Carefully sliding out of the sewers and into an alley, Ray stood up and pulled his duffle bag up. Dressed in a ripped up and dirty white T-shirt and ratty jeans, Ray knew he would have to cover up. Even though it was summer, he slipped on a jacket that was a little less dirty, and wiped the dirt from his face.  
  
Ray continued out of the alley and towards a gym nearby, another thing that was a privilege. Thanks to the fact that he had money left over from his job to pay for the membership he had started before moving in with the Tunnelers, Ray was able to work out and maintain his physique, as well as take showers. It was something most of the Tunnelers had forgotten about.  
  
Picking up his pace so he wouldn't be late, Ray entered the gym. He silently flashed his membership card to the man at the desk, and continued toward the lockeroom. No one paid him any attention as he slipped inside. There was no time to work out, so he'd decided to get right down to a nice and warm quick shower. It was regular that he would have to change out of his tattered and stinky sewer clothes into the clean ones he used for work. The shower was nice, but mostly he just wanted to wash the grime and stink off his body, so nobody at his job would get suspicious.  
  
The lockeroom was empty, so Ray moved about casually, using whatever he need. He laid out his clean clothes on the bench in between the lockers, and stuffed his dirty ones in a bag he'd brought. Ray stripped off his T- shirt, tossing it in the bag quickly. He looked at himself in the mirror, noting how much dirt and grime covered his well-toned upper body. Ray figured he'd might have to take a longer shower not make sure that he'd get it all off. His hair was another matter.  
  
Ray had contemplated on changing his hairstyle, maybe slicking it back, and dying some of his bangs orange and spiking them up. Now though, his hair was short and a little spiked.  
  
Deciding to forget his hair now, Ray finished what he'd come to do. His shower was over after five minutes, and he dried off quickly. He quickly put on his black boxers and baggy black jeans, and then pushed his feet into his other pair of shoes. Then he pulled out his baseball cap, shades, and necklace, and finally stuffed his bag of dirty clothes and his duffle bag into a locker.  
  
A moment later, Ray was walking toward the lockeroom door, necklace already on and slipping his tight white T-shirt. As he exited the gym, he slipped on his shades and then his cap, turning it backwards. Checking his watch, Ray smirked. He had five minutes to get to his job, and it was only a block away.  
  
As he casually walked, he ignored the electrical sensation within him.

=================================================================  
  
"Great job Ray, I like it when you're early."  
  
"Thanks Calvin," muttered Ray as he nodded towards his boss. "So what's up for today?"  
  
The older man nodded and looked at a clipboard in his hand.  
  
"Not much; just a commercial and one photo shoot. Think you can handle it?"  
  
"Hey, no problem, I might even enjoy myself." Ray answered with a smirk. Then he followed Calvin into a room with a few people and cameras and other equipment.  
  
Calvin moved along through, pointing at a piece of fitness equipment. Then he turned toward Ray.  
  
"Alright Ray, this'll be a quick one. Just read the script cards and show some muscles. Walk around the equipment a bit, and make sure you're convincing, calm, and cool. Then they'll just put some pictures of the equipment in the commercial. Easy, ya?"  
  
"You got it boss," remarked Ray.  
  
"Now that's what I like. I believe there might be a salary upgrade in your near future, Ray. You're doing great!" Calvin stated, and patted Ray on the back. Then he moved behind two guys with cue cards. Ray got in place behind the equipment, and prepared himself. A man with a camera signaled the start.  
  
Ray did as he was told, and read off the cue cards, sounding confident and composed. He flexed some arm muscles, and pulled up his shirt, showing his toned chest and six pack abs. After about two minutes he was done.  
  
"Marvelous, Ray! Just like we wanted!" Calvin told him quickly. Then he led Ray into another room, somewhat like the other. There was a small platform with a background, and two girls sitting in chairs. There were still the cameras and people.  
  
"So what's this one?"  
  
"Here's the deal Ray. You'll be standing there with Mindy and Sydney, and make sure to look ecstatic. They'll be all over you, and then dump water on you. Don't look surprised look playful. Make sure to laugh and continued. Then tear your shirt off and flex a bit, but don't look too macho. Focus on the girls, and then the cameras. There will be some artificial snow at the end. Look surprised there, and then look smug. The shoot will be done after that."  
  
"Ok..." Ray trailed off with a slight laugh. He didn't mind it at all, but it seemed a little strange. Although he'd need to snag a shirt for the trip back if he was going to ruin the one he already had on. But the water part was what piqued him slightly. Not that he minded it, but the fact that his "powers" were electrical made him a little worried.  
  
"Ok, places people!" Calvin shouted, so Ray took off his cap and shades, and then joined the two girls on the stage. "Ready, and go!"  
  
Some wild music started to play instantly, and Ray put on his ecstatic face. Sydney and Mindy moved up against him, moving their hands along his chest and arms. They laughed and danced a little, while Ray moved with them. Then they picked up buckets of water, and dumped the over Ray. They giggled with innocent grins, while Ray pretended he loved it. Most of the water had washed his hair and upper body. Ray's spiked hair was now squashed down, and his T-shirt was soaked through and sticking to his muscles tightly. Remembering what Calvin had said, Ray placed his hands on his collar, and easily ripped his T-shirt. The rip exposed most of his chest, while the two girls moved their hands along his muscular pecks. Then they grabbed his shirt instead of Ray, and ripped the rest in half over his abs. Ray let the ruined and wet shirt slip off of his broad shoulders, and flexed a bit. His gaze moved along both girls, and then shot towards the camera. The fake snow started to fall, sticking to his upper body and hair. Ray then pretended to be surprised, and then crossed his arms over his wet chest, and gave a smug look towards the camera.  
  
"Great job!" Calvin echoed as the shoot finished.  
  
"Thanks," answered Ray, but then he halted. Electricity was moving along his skin and along the water. A few sparks were shooting off. Ray quickly fled the room through the back door, coming into a room filled with hanging large curtains and crates, with a little light from florescent lamps toward the ceiling and catwalks.  
  
Ray dropped onto one knee as some bolts of electricity shot out from his skin. The water on his skin was a conduit for his powers, causing a little smoke.  
  
"Dammit, how could I have been so stupid?!" Ray shouted angrily, slamming his fist into a crate. He reached out and grabbed onto something. Only then did he realize his mistake.  
  
It was a metal pole.  
  
The electricity surged from Ray onto the bar. It didn't cause him pain, but it was a strange sensation and it was exhausting him greatly. He couldn't control his powers.  
  
The electrical current flashed up the bar and towards an electrical generator. The electricity touched it, and a moment later a bright explosion filled the room. Ray was knocked onto his back as a flare erupted above him. Flames lashed out onto the large curtains and crates. The ceiling pillars and catwalks were damaged as well. A fiery catwalk crashed down inches from Ray. He backed up quickly against a wall.  
  
A large section of the ceiling pillars started to give way, cracking and breaking up. Flaming chunks of wood and stone were raining onto the floor. Ray scrambled to get up as something shot through the ceiling. He looked up, peering through the heat and fires. Oddly, a bony spike had pierced through the ceiling, wedged still. Then another did the same. Then another and another, forming a circle. The circle chunk of the ceiling started to crack, as it was kicked toward the ground. For a split second Ray thought Marrow would poke her head through. The spikes were after all her powers.  
  
But instead Ray watched as someone looked down at him from the roof. A puff of smoke surrounded them. The breaking pillars started breaking more, as someone appeared in front of Ray, also in a puff of smoke. He was staring at a teen like him, only covered in blue fur and with a swishing tail. The guy grabbed Ray's bare and wet arm, and suddenly they were on the roof.  
  
"Ouch!!" The blue teen shouted, instantly shooting his hand away from Ray after receiving a jolt. Below them, the pillars collapsed onto the floor, and the room became ablaze even more. Ray just stared at the two people in front of him. Mainly the elf or demon looking one. He backed up surprised, and started to lose his balance. Both guys in front of him lashed out and grabbed his arms, pulling him away from the hole in the roof. Both of them received jolts.  
  
Ray wanted to apologize, but he was too fixed in awe.  
  
"Who are you people?" He finally got out.  
  
"My name's Evan and this is Kurt," the other guy with blonde hair and dark skin answered. The blue one smiled sheepishly. "You're Ray Crisp, right?"  
  
Ray nodded meekly.  
  
"Ve're here to help you. See, ve're mutants like you. Vith special powers and all. There's a place vhere we live, and there's a man who can really help you. Trust us, you should definitely come." Kurt stated happily, showing his German accent.  
  
"Really, people like us?"  
  
Evan and Kurt nodded, and then looked to the side as firefighters appeared on the scene.  
  
"Is this place nice?" Ray asked, feeling he should really check it out. Both guys smirked and nodded. "Well, I guess I could try it, but..." Ray trailed off. "I need to say bye to some people first, and give 'em thanks. I'll meet you in that alley in ten minutes." Ray pointed to an alley next to the one he used to enter the sewers. Both guys nodded, and disappeared, reappearing in a puff of smoke in the alley.  
  
Ray stood silently, soot clouding his face and upper body, and his jeans charred. Quietly he was excited, but he felt sad about what he was leaving behind. Even if it was just a job and a group of people in the sewers he didn't know much about.  
  
But Ray Crisp was ready to start anew, and take control.

=================================================================

A/N: Ok...this was definietly a change from Ray's past. Obviously he wasn't a model in the comics, but I guess it's just something totally different. I think Ray was with the group called the Tunnelers, but since I didn't know who else was with them, I just put in the names of someone of the Morlocks in one of the X-men Evolution comic. Except Marrow, she's been with the Morlocks and the X-men in the comics. Alright, about halfway through. Sorry if this is going slow, but please bear with it, and keep reviewing! Thanks.


End file.
